Breather devices are used in a variety of applications. For example, in truck blowers, a breather device is provided in the oil fill cap to cover the oil fill passage and prevent pressure build-up in the oil tank, gear housing, or the like due to increase in temperature therein. The breather device discharges gas that has accumulated in the oil tank or the like. Some applications may experience an environment in which the breather device is exposed to external high pressure foreign fluids. For example, in the case of truck blowers, foreign fluids such as high pressure cleaners are used for cleaning the blower.
Accordingly, there is a need for the unique and inventive breather device disclosed herein to reduce the possibility of foreign fluid ingress.